Sammy's Choice
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Pre-series. When faced with the threat of death, how far will he go to save his family?


-1**Sammy' Choice**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot that I thought up while watching Devil's Trap on TNT the other morning. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories that I'm working on.**

The warehouse smelled of stale blood and human remains. It made his gag as he silently made his way through the empty hallways. He had to find them before anything happened. It was his fault that the demon took them. He wasn't paying attention…again. Dean screamed first, then John. Sam stood there alone. They had been taken. Now he was playing Sherlock Holmes. He was trying to find them before anything happened, but he kept thinking back to what had happened not even twenty-four hours before.

"_Sam, what's your problem?" Dean asked as he noticed Sam staring off into space again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but he also hadn't been talking less and less. Sam loved to talk. Dean knew there was something wrong._

"_Nothing Dean." Sam said. "Just looking forward to killing whatever this is." Dean looked over at John. Sam wasn't the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of person. Something was wrong with him, but they didn't say anything._

"_We need you to focus Sammy." John said, looking back at his teenage son. "We need to know you have our backs."_

"_You know you do." Sam said. "Let's just get this over with." He just didn't want to be in the middle of a woods anymore. It was cold and wet. He felt the shivers make their way up and down his back._

_They continued walking for a little ways before there was the sound of twigs breaking behind Sam. He wasn't quick enough to turn around and soon found himself flying face first into a tree. He fell to the ground, unconscious. _

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled. He turned to see a person standing there. It was a man, and he ran faster than Dean had ever seen. Before Dean could fire, the man had an arm around his neck and was shoving a cyanide soaked rag over his face. He was screaming until the poison took over and Dean fell asleep. John had been heading to his youngest when he heard Dean cry out. Knowing that Sam would be okay for a couple more minutes, John went to Dean's aid. He watched as the man dropped Dean onto the ground._

"_You son of a bitch!" John yelled out. He charged at the man for hurting his sons, but was soon met with a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to see the man holding out a blow gun. John looked down at his shoulder to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of it. "You son a…" John said before he fell to the ground. The man looked over at Sam before smiling and dragging the eldest two Winchester's away._

Sam had woken up in the motel, alone a groggy. There was still blood on his forehead, but it had stopped a long time ago. His own health was the least of his concern. He had to find his dad and his brother. He wouldn't let them die. That's when he saw it. Right there in front of his was a room that wasn't as empty as the rest he had checked. This one had two people in it, strung from the rafters by rope. He knew them. He quickly moved into the room, gun still drawn, and was at their dangling feet.

"Dad." Sam whispered. "Dean." He gently pushed on John's leg, making him sway. John opened his eyes and looked around.

"What?" He asked. "Where…Sammy!" He yelled out, remembering that his son had been bleeding by a tree, not showing any signs of waking up.

"Dad." Sam said. "I'm right here."

"Are you okay?" John asked as he struggled to pull apart the bonds on his wrists.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "The bleeding stopped. I'm here to get you guys out of here."

"Check Dean." John instructed. Sam was going to argue, but he thought better. He went over to Dean and gently shook him. Dean awoke and looked around. He saw Sam.

"Thank God." Dean said. "Where are we?" Sam ignored the question and pulled out a pocket knife to start cutting at the rope. "Sammy, behind you!" Dean yelled. Sam jumped around, his gun pointed at whoever was behind him. Suddenly, the gun was ripped from his hand and was thrown across the floor.

"There is no need for such a primitive tool." The new stranger said. "Guns kill people."

"I'm guessing you're not human." Sam said, standing in front of his brother and his dad. "Are you?"

"You are the smartest out of the three." He laughed as his eyes turned jet black. "No wonder Azazel loves you so."

"Who in the hell is Azazel?" Dean asked. Suddenly, the guy moved his hand and Dean got a psychic slap across the face. His face was already bruising where the invisible hand had hit him.

"Watch that tongue of yours Dean." The demon said, pointing at Dean. "Anyway, Sammy, how did you find us?"

_Sam had opened his eyes. He was on his bed in the motel, laying on his back the wrong way. Instead of his head laying on a pillow, it was hanging off the side. Sam set up and half expected to see John and Dean standing over him, but no one had been there. He set up too quickly and ended up falling off the bed. He touched his forehead and saw flakes of dried blood. But he didn't go into the bathroom to assess the damage. He was more worried as to why John and Dean weren't here. He looked around the room. All the books and papers were still on the table, all the duffels were still set where they had been left. The Impala was in the parking lot, but they had left it there anyway. They had all rode in John's truck. But the truck was gone._

"_Dad?" Sam yelled out. "Dean?" He got no response. He was about to leave the motel when he noticed a map on the wall. There was a large red circle drawn around the MedEx Medical Storage Facility. After some quick research, Sam found that the place had been abandoned for a few years after a worked went postal and killed six of his fellow employees before going home and killing his family, then himself. Sam knew right then and there that was where Dean and John were._

"I'm just skilled." Sam replied. "Kinda seemed like a place where you trash would hang out."

"Oh, that stings." The demon said. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth…oh wait a minute, she's dead, isn't she? And it's all your fault Sammy." He laughed.

"Don't listen to him." John said. "Demons lie."

"But we also tell the truth when we know that it'll hurt worse than a lie." The demon moved to Sam. Sam ended up kicking him in the leg. The demon back away with a snarl.

"Why did you grab them?" Sam asked.

"Because I have to test you." The demon said. "Yes, I'll follow Azazel through the Apocalypse and everything in-between, but I need to know what's so special about little Sammy Winchester. So, I have made up a little test." He picked up Sam's gun. "Only two Winchester's can live Sam. It's up to you, which one of those two. John or Dean." The was a clicking as he pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"What?" Sam asked. "You can't make me chose between my family."

"Oh, I can." He said. With a snap of his fingers, Sam's brain was hit with different images all at once. Cars colliding, houses burning, the mushroom cloud of an atomic bomb. Sam fell to his knees.

"Stop!" Dean yelled out. "Leave him alone!" The images quit assaulting Sam's brain. He looked up at the demon.

"Brain bomb." He said. "I can make it much, much worse. All you have to do is chose, and I will stop it."

"Never." Sam said. He stood up again.

"Then maybe mental hurt isn't what you need." The demon said. "Maybe it's physical hurt." With a wave of his hand, Sam's head began to bleed again. Sam cried out in pain as it felt like knives being stabbed into his skin.

"Wait…wait." Sam said. The demon eyed him, but stopped the assault on Sam's body. The blood stopped instantly. "You…you said that…only two…Winchester's can…live." Sam said, taking deep breaths whenever he could. "Let…them go and…take…me."

"Self-sacrifice." The demon said. "I like it. I like it a lot."

"Well, I don't." Dean said. "Sam, just say me. I can kick his ass seven ways to Sunday."

"No Sam." John said. "Pick me. You don't have to do this."

"So Sam, what will it be? Trading your spot for one of them so they can live?" The demon asked. Sam nodded his head. The demon walked up to Sam and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him high into the air. "You better not try to con me Sam. I'm the biggest conman in Azazel's legion. If you lie to me, then I will send my inferior demons to kill not only you and your family, but everyone you've been in contact with for the past sixteen years."

"I'm not lying." Sam said. Dean and John looked at each other, struggling to free themselves to save Sam. "Just let them go."

"Fine." The demon said. He dropped Sam roughly to the ground. He groaned as his back hit the hard ground. With a snap of his fingers, the youngest Winchester and himself were gone. John and Dean fell to the ground as the ropes disappeared. They stared at each other. Sam had willingly gave himself to a demon. That's when there was a blinding light and the two Winchester's were gone.

"_I can't believe that I've snagged the chosen one." The demon laughed. "The John Conner of the next century. Well, actually, I'm not so sure about that part. But you're still important Sammy, and I've got you know." The demon laughed. Sam was strung up like his dad and brother had been, blood dripping from wounds. The demon was keeping him alive. He wanted to keep him alive._

"_Oh Sammy, you shall become one of my soldiers, and the world as you knew it will burn by your hands. The joy, the bliss, the fun." The demon laughed. Sam didn't know where he was, but he was sure it was Hell. _

"_Hell?" Sam asked, looking around the dirty room. He couldn't make a complete sentence, no matter how hard he tried._

"_You'd think so." He said, looking around. "I mean, getting your mom killed. That's enough to send a boy to Hell. But no, this isn't Hell. This is a bomb shelter in Indiana. You've never left the state."_

"_Balthazar!" Someone yelled. Sam watched as the demon, Balthazar, turned around. Sam couldn't see who it was. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Azazel, I…he…"_

"_You have betrayed me for the last time." The second person said. "Now you will pay for your disobedience." There was the sound of cracking bone and pure pain as the demon exploded. A second man was standing there, older than the first one. His eyes were yellow._

"_Yo…you." Sam struggled to say. The man, Azazel, stepped closer to him._

"_Don't worry Sam, I don't want to hurt you or your family yet." He said. "It's not time yet. But I'm going to help you."_

"_Why?" Sam asked._

"_Cuz I like you." Azazel said. He touched Sam's forehead and he fell asleep._

He awoke back on his bed, John and Dean sitting on either side of him. They stared at him. He looked at his arms and hands, which had been bruised and swollen. They weren't. There were no injuries anywhere to be seen. He felt no pain either.

"Sammy." Dean said. "How ya feelin'?"

"Great actually." Sam said. "How'd you guys find me?"

"We didn't." John said. "About a minute after the demon took you, we were sent here. A couple minutes after that, you appeared on the hood of the Impala. We brought you in and you were perfectly fine." John added. Dean stared at Sam, almost not believing that this was real.

"Don't you ever do that again." Dean said. "My life is not worth you giving yours up." Dean was bordering anger, pain, and sadness.

"Mine neither." John said. "If you ever, ever do that again, we're going to pack you in the car and drive you to Pastor Jim's. You can live in the church and become a preacher yourself."

"Okay Dad." Sam said. He lay back against his pillow. He didn't remember his encounter with Yellow Eyes, but he dreamt about it for the next two months. And no one would ever forget Sammy's choice to give up his life to save theirs. Especially Dean.

.: The End :.

**So, what did you think? I was bored and decided to jot this little story down. I wasn't going to be able to get any work done until I did. So, there it is. Please review!**


End file.
